Rivalry
by Kibbles13
Summary: Elizabeth and Emma are rivals in every way. But what happens when fate throws them together? DMOC RWOC HPHG
1. Chapter 1 In the Lair of the Malfoys

**Chapter One: In the Lair of the Malfoys**

Elizabeth Malfoy sat on her brother's bed and yawned, for what must have been the 23rd time. Draco had made her train hard today for Quidditch, (along with the rest of the team). Four hours of flying without any breaks what so ever was enough to make anyone tired. It was now 9:00 in the evening and Draco, (as team captain), was trying to devise new ways to beat the Gryffindor team.

"Will you stop going over that same piece of parchment? It's really starting to get on my nerves. Can't you give it a rest?" Elizabeth finally burst out.

"Do you want to win or not?"

"You have another 3 weeks left before school, and the first match isn't until October. There is something called sleep, you know."

"Actually, I have planned a Quidditch game in 3 days against the Gryffindor team."

"You what!" Elizabeth nearly choked on the butterbeer she had just begun to drink. "Does the team know about this?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh, that's nice. Tell the rest of the world, including your enemy, but don't tell your sister!" Yawned Elizabeth, sarcastically of course.

"You're wrong. I didn't tell Potter." He paused. "Speaking of telling Potter, do you want to do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to write Potter for me?"

"Fine. Hand me a piece of parchment and a quill." Draco handed her an expensive Phoenix feather quill, and a piece of parchment embossed with the Malfoy Family crest- an eagle over two crossed wands.

"What's the date, again Draco?"

"August the ninth." Elizabeth turned pale. Something came to her mind. If this really was August 9th then?

"Isn't that the date of Fathers' dinner?"

"Oh? Crap. I forgot about that."

Almost as if on cue Lucius Malfoy came barging into the room. He looked absolutely furious. Exactly like Draco when he was angry, Lucius had two red spots creeping onto his cheekbones.

"Where the bloody hell have you two been? The guests started arriving at least a half an hour ago!" He paused to stare at them for a moment. "You are not even dressed properly for the occasion!"

"I'll just be going to my room now…" Elizabeth got up and walked out the door in the side wall that connected Dracos' room to hers.

Lucius rounded on Draco, his lip curling with dislike.

"You better pull your act together, boy. I will not have my...colleagues wait for you again, do you understand me?" Draco nodded. A few silent moments later Elizabeth came in behind Lucius, fully dressed in the Malfoy Dress Robes. Elizabeth was slightly amused. She had been gone 10 minutes already, a long time for someone who wanted to be downstairs quickly. Lucius did not notice her entrance.

"You know, I think someone might need a dictionary. I believe you'll find hypocrite in the "H" section I believe." said Elizabeth shortly.

Lucius said nothing but turned around and slapped her hard across the face.

"Do not talk back to me, you incompetent child." Lucius spat out. "Tell me, Elizabeth," he said her name with particular dislike, "did I raise a child that is ungrateful, or just one that is a complete idiot?"

Elizabeth fell silent. Lucius took no notice.

"Draco, get dressed and be downstairs in five minuets. You," he gestured at Elizabeth, rather than say her name, "follow me." And father and daughter disappeared into the dark halls of Malfoy Manor.

When Draco arrived downstairs a few minuets later, the guests had already started to sit down. Draco knew where he would be sitting, where he always sat, next to Elizabeth. As he walked to his seat, he noticed that, where her father had slapped her, a red hand mark had begun to show.

He tried to comfort his sister, (something he usually did not do, in fact, he had done it only once before, when Lucius had locked her in a wardrobe for three days straight), but she stood on his foot. Lucius was looking directly at him, with a piercing gaze full of hatred, waiting to begin.

After Lucius said his bit, human servants bearing robes with the Malfoy Family crest began to serve dinner. The first course was French Onion Soup, which Elizabeth detested, though she ate it anyway. If she hadn't she would get in even more trouble with her father, something she did not want to do at this point in time.

She was able to stand the next course, which was steak, but she pushed of the sautéed mushrooms. Unfortunately for her, Lucius noticed. This would mean more punishment. As the Malfoy Family Motto went: Punishment leads to Obedience. Obedience leads to Freedom. Freedom leads to Independence. Therefore Punishment leads to Independence.

After dinner, Elizabeth went to her study on the third floor of the manor. She had decided to finish the last bit of her homework.

Two hours later, after she had finished her Potions essay (The Qualities of Moonstone and its Use in Potion-Making), she turned around and walked back to her bedroom.

Draco was waiting for her, with a letter to Potter in his hand.

"Please send it for me. I don't want to go downstairs."

"Oh, alright. But this is the last time. Understand?" Draco nodded.

She went up another floor (the family owlery was located on the fifth floor) and opened a door. She chose the falcon to deliver the letter, for intimidation was what she was planning.

Four minutes later she was back in her own room, ready to collapse in her bed.

The next morning she awoke to a rather annoying pecking sound.

"Bloody hell, it's only seven!" said Elizabeth. Then, "O.W.L's! Crap!" She ran to open the window and yanked the letter from the owl who was delivering it.

She noticed it didn't move. "If you want to rest, fly up 12 feet and then take a left. You can't miss the Owlery." She was so preoccupied with the owl, she didn't notice Draco come up behind her. He snatched the letter away from her.

"Thanks." He grinned sheepishly, ripping open the letter. The grin slid off his face. "I hate you."

"Was it really that good? Let me see."

Ordinary Wizarding Levels Standardized Test

For

Elizabeth Marvolo Malfoy

Defense against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: O

Arithmancy: O

Transfiguration: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Astronomy: O

Elizabeth smiled. The word smiled hereby meaning grinned quite evilly.

Dear Emma,

I am pleased to inform you that I received all O's on my O.W.L's. I was wondering what you received, not that it matters?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth Marvolo Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2 Number 12, Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 2: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place **

As Emma Black sat down on her bed, she thought of her favorite uncle, her only uncle, the one she missed so terribly. She thought of the way he would look at her when no one else was watching. This look was filled with so many emotions; pride, love, sadness, anger, happiness, and so many more inexpressionable emotions. They were so close that they could understand each other, just by looking at the other. That was the one and only thing that Harry disliked Emma for. Other than that, everyone liked her (if she allowed them to).

"How can I have so many friends and yet feel so alone?" she thought to herself in dismay.

Tonks had been out for such a long time. All she had said was that she would be out for awhile. She definitely acted differently with Emma than she did with the others because normally Tonks would have said something to explain what she was doing.

"Two days is definitely awhile! And especially with no reason said." Emma thought angrily to herself. "At least I know that it most likely is nothing very important because I, out of all people, am willing to help and not goof around for once."

Sighing, she lay down on her back and remembered Sirius again. All she really wanted to do was see him again, talk to him again.

"If only, if only..." she thought.

She actually had not seen him since a few weeks before his death. She would probably envy most everybody who got to see him just before it for a long time. (Such as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Harry, and the others.)

"If only, if only..." she thought to her self yet again.

Ever since that horrible night, everyone had just ignored the fact that Sirius was dead. Emma absolutely hated it. All accept one person. That one person was Harry. Luckily, he was the only person she really had questions for, the only person she could relate to. To the anger of it all, to the pain, especially to the pain.

Just then, she sat up abruptly.

"Was that an owl?" She said to Kreacher the Black's house elf who had just been entering the room, as she went over the window of her house, but he didn't answer.

It _was_ an owl! A beautiful midnight black owl that Emma had never seen before. It looked like it had a letter tied to its foot.

Was the letter addressed to her? She couldn't tell because the lettering was hard to make out in the mist... but of course it was for her because no one else was in the house besides Kreacher and Buckbeak and they would never get mail.

Emma decided to wait until Kreacher was out of the room to open the window and see what the letter was and who it was from.

By the time Kreacher left the room, after trying to find something that apparently was not in that particular room, Emma's heart was beating very, very hard on her rib cage. (She never did well with waiting.) She leaped to open the window as she reached out of the window, she realized who it was from and what it was about.

"OH IT'S THE O.W.L. RESULTS!" Emma shrieked. She had been waiting for the results to come for some time now.

She let the midnight black owl in and took the letter. Emma could hardly contain herself for excitement.

As she started to open her O.W.L. results, there came a crash and an ear splitting shriek from downstairs. Tonks was home. She dropped the letter and went out of the room.

"I hope you brought an explanation about where you were!" Emma yelled over the noise as she sprinted down the stairs to help her friend try to close the curtain that normally covered the portrait of Emma's grandmother. Who was now screaming things about filthy little mudbloods and traitors that had been in her house the last time she had been awakened.

Once Tonks and Emma finished the very difficult task of putting the very old picture's curtain back in its place, they went down to the kitchen. Not before Emma could give Tonks a great big hug. (After all, Tonks was the only one Emma felt she could still give her heart to after what had happened to her uncle, her one and only favorite person...except for maybe Draco Malfoy)

In the kitchen, they sat down and Emma made Tonks explain herself.

"Where in the bloody hell were you?" Emma practically screamed at her old friend. "I have been alone for the past two and half days with nothing but Kreacher and Buckbeak to talk to!"

To that, Tonks replied frankly while changing her hair to spiky blonde, "I have been to places I should not speak of to you and I am sorry that I left you alone for such a long time."

"Was it something to do with The Order?" Emma asked disappointedly as she turned to start making dinner. Tonks nodded.

"Why can't you let me join The O.T.P.? I know almost all about it from the times I've listened in to you 'adults' converse. Now don't chide me for doing so; I actually think it is quite good that I have heard what I have because I like to know what is happening in our world. Not just the things in the Daily Prophet, but real things.

"I think that I could do the Order some good...nay, not just me, but the whole clan of us young people: Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, _and_ me. I mean, we're not that much younger than you." At that, Emma turned around and looked at Tonks. "So, will you consider it?"

After a few silent minutes where the only noises came from Tonks and Emma, who were making their dinner, Tonks spoke.

"And what about Harry? Don't you want him in the Order?" Tonks stated as she screwed up her face and in a few seconds, her face looked like Harry's grinning down at Emma.

Normally Emma would have laughed so much that she would have fell on floor, but not this time. This time she only replied hesitantly, "... Y-y-yeah Harry too."

Upstairs after dinner, Emma opened her O.W.L. results under the eye of Tonks.

It read:

Ordinary Wizarding Levels Standardized Test

For

Emma Padfoot Black

Defense against the Dark Arts: O

Potions: O

Arithmancy: O

Transfiguration: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Astronomy: O

"I got all O's!" Emma screamed while dancing around with Tonks, who had just read the letter.

The next morning, Emma's studying was disturbed by another bird; this time it was not an owl. It was a falcon, with no doubt from one of the Malfoys. Emma detested every one of them...except for maybe Draco, at times. She walked over to the window with no hesitation and cranked it open to let the bird in and to take the letter addressed to her in her foe's hand writing.

As soon as Emma had removed the letter from the beautiful falcon's leg, she ripped it open to see what it read.

Dear Emma,

I am pleased to inform you that I received all O's on my O.W.L's. I was wondering what you received, not that it matters?

Sincerely,

Elizabeth Marvolo Malfoy

"That little..." Emma muttered to herself as she went over to her desk, where she had been doing her studying, to get a quill and a piece of paper on which she wrote:

Dear Elizabeth,

**I** am pleased to inform you that I have received all O's on my O.W.L.'s, too.

Sincerely,

Emma Padfoot Black

P.S. I would like to congratulate on your scores on your O.W.L.'s. (You must be very happy; as I am.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

The Slytherin House Quidditch team would like to invite you for a friendly scrimmage in two days time. You may name to field. We would like to note that the following Slytherin team members have their own: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott.

Thank You,

Elizabeth M. Malfoy

Draco A. Malfoy

There, thought Elizabeth after Draco had signed it. Just as she was tying the letter to one splendidly beautiful eagle owl, a house elf came scurrying towards her.

"Mistress Elizabeth! Master Lucius sent me to find you. Tipsy was told to hurry. Tipsy was sent to find you, because Mistress Bellatrix is here."

"Oh, damn. Tell her I'll be right there." With a deep curtsy, the house elf left.

Elizabeth Marvolo Malfoy hated when her mother came to visit her. It was always unpleasant for both parties. Her mother criticized her, and she in turn, insulted her mother.

Elizabeth walked as fast as she could to her room, and changed into dress robes. Then, she hurriedly made her way to the Eastern Meeting Hall. As she walked into the room, Bellatrix Lestrange stood.

"Elizabeth, your choice of fashion astounds me. You look as if you were about to watch a Muggle execution."

"It is wonderful to see you as well, Mother. Please, sit." Elizabeth gestured to a chair. "For what do I have the pleasure of this visit, Mother?"

"Can't I just come to talk to you, daughter?"

"No. You always have something to say about business. So, what is it this time? Killed anyone lately? Or have you tortured someone to insanity? Which one, Mother?"

"I have not come all the way from Romania to listen to your sarcasm, child. I deserve and command your respect! By one way, or another, I will have it!"

"I do not think that someone who did not raise me; did not even write me a single letter, did not care to even ask about my health or welfare until you decided you would come, deserves my respect and loyalty!"

"Dear child, you have no choice. Imperio!" Bellatrix stood over her daughter, whose eyes had lost focus and glazed over. "Tell me that you respect me," the older woman sneered.

"I-I h-hate you." Bellatrix only smiled in response.

"Good. Hate leads to fear. Fear leads to respect, and respect leads to submission. I would consider you a fool if you did not hate me. Only fools love. In time, you will learn to obey me," Bellatrix paused, "The time has come, daughter, when you choose your alliance. Do you choose to join our cause? Or do you choose to dishonor and betray your family and ancestors?" Bellatrix jerked her wand upwards, and the spell was annulled.

"I choose to serve under your master."

"Good."

The door to the lavish room opened. Lord Voldemort walked in, wand at the ready. He glanced at Bella, and as if reading her mind, nodded and turned to Elizabeth.

"Do you, child, swear to obey my commands, remain faithful, and follow the way that Salazar Slytherin proposed over a thousand years ago?"

"I do."

"Very well. Give me your left arm." Elizabeth obeyed, putting forth her hand. Voldemort whispered something, and a green light flashed. Elizabeth winced as a searing pain aroused. Then, it was over. She looked at her arm, almost afraid of what she would see. Where there had just been pale, milky skin, there was now the Dark Mark. The Dark Lord dropped her arm and walked away. "I sense great potential in your child, Bella. She will be one of the greatest Death Eaters to come."

Elizabeth walked back into her room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Draco demanded of her with a frown.

"Riding a llama in Neverland. Where do you think? Bellatrix is here."

"Oh."

"Did-"

"Voldemort come and burn a hole in my arm?" Draco asked, mildly amused.

"Not my exact words, but you've got the basic gist of things. Shall I take that as a yes?"

Elizabeth looked into Draco's eyes. He looked tired; he had dark circles under his pale eyes. He nodded.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

It's too bad the only characters I own in this story are Emma, Elizabeth, Tom, Jenny, Lorena, and Melanie.

It would be fun to own the others too! Except they're J.K. Rowling's and for her to keep.

**Chapter Four:**

As Emma sat on the window sill of her bedroom window, she thought about how her friends were finally coming to number twelve, Grimmauld Place the next day, except for Melanie, who was coming that night, and she couldn't help but be excited. She hadn't seen anyone her own age or around her own age in what seemed like ages.

She smiled to herself as she remembered the Weasleys. Fred and George, Melanie's and Emma's idols, they always had some new joke or trick to teach to them for the next year at Hogwarts, Ron, with his long, gangly arms and legs and height, and Ginny, one of Emma's best friends, with her flaming mane of red hair. After sighing for what seemed to be the one hundredth time, Emma turned her thoughts to Hermione and Melanie. Hermione was a wonderful friend, although she _did_ get in the way of some of Emma's and Melanie's pranks and then, there was Melanie, the daughter of the current Minister of Magic and Emma's very best friend. Melanie and Emma were always together.

Emma couldn't bring herself to think about the other person who was also going to come to stay at her house because it was just too painful to think about him.

Suddenly, there was a crash and then a shriek.

Emma whipped around and screamed, "Tonks! What did you do this time?" over the yells of her grandmother's portrait of herself.

"I just tripped on the stupid umbrella thing again! Could you come down here to help me close the curtains before she starts waking up the other paintings?" Yelled Tonks in a muffled voice.

"Ok! Hold on a second!" And Emma jumped up from the window sill and ran down the stairs only to see a sight that she would never forget on account of seeing it so many times, Tonks struggling to put the curtain that normally covered the painting of Emma's grandmother back into place with no success.

Laughing, Emma ran up to grab one of the sides of the curtain where she saw Tonks smile a relieved, but thankful smile.

As they tried to pull the curtains closed, they listened to the painting scream unpleasant things about Mudbloods, blood traitors, and Emma, once the painting noticed her, but Emma didn't care, all she wanted to do was close the curtains. And finally after about 20 long minutes of pulling, Tonks and Emma succeeded and retired to the kitchen to talk.

"I can't wait until everyone gets here! Can you, Tonks?" Smiled Emma at Tonks when they were safely in the kitchen.

"No, I can't wait. I love having the house full of people. More people to help with putting the curtain back in its place; in front of you grandmother's horrible portrait."

"Yes. Let's start to work on making dinner before Melanie comes or she'll try to help and you know what she's like in the kitchen! It's even worse than in potions with Snape breathing down our necks!" Emma laughed as she stood up and started over to the cupboard followed closely by Tonks.

"What shall we make tonight?" Tonks asked in a very fake French accent and Emma smiled as Tonks scrunched up her face and transformed her face before Emma's eyes into a French one.

"I don't know. Let's see what we have." Emma said in a voice that told Tonks that she was trying not to have a laughing attack as she opened the door of the cupboard and reached in only to find a package of butterbeer, some well packaged chicken, and some rice. "Let us begin cooking."

"Did you hear that, Tonks?" said Emma who was just finishing setting the table. "It sounded like someone knocking on the front door."

"Well then, I guess I'll go and see who it is!" Tonks said brightly.

"Oh, no you don't! We both know what will happen if you go up there." Emma stated warningly. "I'll go."

"Oh, ok. Make sure not to make too much noise."

"Don't you worry about anything. I'll be as quiet as a mouse, as the muggles would say." Emma assured her older friend as she crept up the steps of the kitchen stairs to the door. Which she opened as slowly as possible just incase the door squeaked too loudly.

As Emma walked along the hall to the front door, she remembered to skirt all of the furniture and the paintings.

Then, when she finally reached the door, she reached out with her left hand to turn the doorknob and her right hand with her wand in it to unlock the door only to hear, "Come on, Emma! Let us in!" said in a deeper voice than Melanie's.

With her hand on the doorknob she hesitated wondering who was outside the door, but Emma didn't hesitate for long because her curiosity kicked in and made her unlock the door and turn the doorknob so that she could open the door and see whom it revealed.

When the door finally opened Emma ushered in not just Melanie to her own surprise, but Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, _and_ Melanie.

"Why are all of you here so soon?" Emma whispered to them as they all formed a line and started for the kitchen door.

"Tell you when we're in the kitchen," whispered Ginny back.

For the rest of the journey to the kitchen door, they all didn't speak a word. All they did was concentrate on not making a sound and following Emma, who happened to be in the front, until she opened the door and they all rushed down the kitchen stairs as quickly as possible.

"Well, hello all of you! I didn't know you all were coming today! Emma said that Melanie was the only one!" Tonks said enthusiastically after scrunching up her face so that she had now a round face with dimples on her cheeks and purple hair.

"I know! I didn't even know before answering the door that people besides Melanie were coming tonight! Luckily we made enough food for a small country!" Emma cried. "But really, you should tell us why everyone is here so early."

"Well, we all knew how lonely you were and how much you missed us..." replied Ginny who was interrupted by Melanie.

"So, we all wanted to come and cheer you up!"

"Really!" Emma asked feeling the burning sensation of tears in her eyes as she saw all of her friends nod with smiles on their faces. "You are the best friends any girl could have!"

"Well actually I came tonight for one more reason than that."

"And what reason is that, Harry?" inquired Emma with curiosity in her eyes.

"Could I see you over there, Emma?" Harry said while pointing over to the pantry.

"Sure," Emma said while walking over to the pantry closely followed by Harry.

When they stopped, Harry took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and held it out to her to read. It read:

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

The Slytherin House Quidditch team would like to invite you for a friendly scrimmage in two days time. You may name to field. We would like to note that the following Slytherin team members have their own: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott.

Thank You,

Elizabeth M. Malfoy

Draco A. Malfoy

After reading it, Emma looked up at Harry and said, "Well have you replied yet?"

"No, I was waiting until I could see what you thought. Then, after I told you, I planned on showing the others." Harry replied.

"If you want to know what I say; I say that we should go and choose none of those Quidditch fields, but Melaie's Quidditch field." Emma stated.

"Ok. Let's go see what the others say." Harry said as he turned to the other people in the room who all turned away guiltily.

"Did you hear anything they said?" said a voice that seemed to be coming from behind the group, but was really Emma who had thrown her voice.

"Who said that?" Ron asked while spinning in circles trying to see where the voice had come from. He was the only one who hadn't noticed that Emma was now on the floor laughing.

"Ron, that was Emma throwing her voice. Why do you always have to be so stupid?" Ginny said in a voice that showed that she was trying not to laugh.

"No, we didn't hear what you said, Emma, you guys were talking too softly." Melanie informed Emma.

"Ok, then. Harry, are you ready to tell them our plan?" Emma asked Harry.

"No, you tell them." Harry answered back.

"Ok. I will." She said to him. Then she turned to the group of people on the other side of the kitchen. "The Hogwarts Malfoys have written a letter to Harry. It says:

"The Slytherin House Quidditch team would like to invite you for a friendly scrimmage in two days time. You may name to field. We would like to note that the following Slytherin team members have their own: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Theodore Nott.

Harry and I have decided that we should reply saying, 'Yes' and that we would like to play on Melanie's Quidditch field. If that's alright with Melanie," Melanie nodded. "So what do you think about that?"

"That sounds like a lot of fun!" Melanie said in response to Emma's question.

"I don't like the sound of that, they could be tricking us," said Ron with much dislike.

"Well we think..." said George.

"... That you should go," said Fred.

"Yes, you should," stated Hermione and Ginny in unison.

"Well Ron, I'm sorry, but it looks as if we have to trust the Malfoys for just this once," Emma said. "Now that that's settled, is anyone hungry?" And they all settled down to eat.

"May I be excused? I'm going to go and send an owl to the Malfoys with our reply. Ok?" Emma asked as she scooted back her chair and stood up.

"I'll go with you." Harry said after standing up and walking over to Emma.

"Ok. We'll see you later then?" Ron asked dejectedly because he felt like he was being left out.

"Yeah. Well see you later," said Harry.

Once Harry and Emma made it to the top of the first flight of stairs, Harry asked, "Should we use Hedwig or Midnight?"

"I don't care, I guess Midnight because she stands out less because she's black."

"Ok. Then, you're going to be doing the writing and the tying of the letter to her leg. I don't want Hedwig to get jealous."

"That's fine. Well here we are," Emma said as she opened the door to her's, Melanie's, Ginny's, and Hermione's room and walked in.

"So, what are we going to write in response?" Harry asked reddening in the face as he walked through he had never been in a girl's room, never mind four girls' room.

"I don't know. Maybe: Dear Mr. Malfoy, The Gryffindor Quidditch team would like to accept your offer for a friendly scrimmage in two days. Although, we don't want to play on any of your team member's fields, so we choose Melanie Fudge's, the Minister of Magic's daughter, field. Sincerely, Harry J. Potter, Emma P. Black." Emma said in a bored voice while sitting on her chair and searching her desk drawers for a piece of clean parchment, a quill, and some ink.

"Yeah...maybe..."

"Wait one second! Don't you think we should send owls to the other Gryffindor players; Lorena Parker, Tom Megolorie, and Jenny Smith."

"Oh, yes. We really should."

"Ok, then. I'll do the writing."

"That's fine."

"So should we say something like: Dear Lorena, Tom, or Jenny, We have been challenged to a Quidditch scrimmage by the Malfoys and the rest of the Slytherin team. Ron, Harry, Melanie, and I say that we should do it. We just wanted your input. Thanks, Emma?"

"Yeah. That's good," smiled Harry from Emma's bed, which was closest to the desk.

"Ok." And Emma started to write three different copies of the same letter to Lorena, Tom, and Jenny. When she finished, Harry and Emma tied Lorena's letter to Hedwig, Tom's to Midnight, and Jenny's to Pig.

"Now, all we need to do is wait."

The first bird to return was Hedwig with Lorena Parker's reply:

Dear Emma,

Sure. Why not. Owl me when you hear from Angelina and Alicia. Then we can plan to maybe meet at the Leaky Cauldron and then head on over to Melanie's house for the day to practice and then we can sleep there and be ready for the Slytherins the next day.

Sincerely,

Lorena

Emma who had read that out loud to the others now said, "Is that fine with you Mel? And you dad?"

Melanie looked at Emma as though she was crazy. "Of course that's fine!"

About ten minutes later, Midnight arrived with Tom Megolorie's reply:

Emma-

That's fine by me. Owl me when you know what's going on.

Tom

"Ok, so our answer all depends on Jenny's answer," stated Ron "wisely."

"You notice everything don't you, Ron?" asked Fred while laughing at his little brother, whose ears turned read with embarrassment, with George.

Then, about an hour later, Pig came twittering through the open window with a letter tied around his leg. This letter read:

Dear Em,

That sounds good. Owl me with the details as soon as possible!

From,

Jen

"Ok, so it looks like all of us are going to go with Lorena's plan of meeting at the Leaky Cauldron, then going to Mel's house from there to practice. I write Lorena, Tom, and Jenny again to tell them. Then, when they reply I'll write to the Malfoys."

"So, are all of us going to go or are just the current Hogwarts Quidditch players going?" asked Hermione.

"Whatever you want," Emma replied.

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

The Gryffindor Quidditch team has accepted your offer for a friendly scrimmage in two days. Although we don't want to play on any of your team member's fields, and because you gave us the privilege of choosing what field to use, we choose Melanie Fudge's, the Minister of Magic's daughter, field. On the day of this friendly scrimmage, Harry, Melanie, and I will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at ten in the morning and then, we will all travel together to Melanie's home.

Sincerely,

Emma P. Black

Harry J. Potter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Ungrateful twits!" Draco said after reading the letter.

"Right. Normally I would make you write the letter, but, you seem to be having some difficulties here."

Gryffindor House Team,  
We accept your offer. We will all meet you at ten in the morning at the Leaky Cauldron, even though it is rather grimy and disgusting in there and we really don't go muddle in that riffraff if you know what I mean.  
Blaise Zabini would like to point out that since you chose the field, standard Quidditch rules say that we choose the referee. We hereby choose Severus Snape to be our referee and-

"Blaise! Stop writing! You are not going to say that! This is my letter!"  
-and never mind anything else Blaise was going to write here.  
Anyway, Theodore Nott would like to tell you not to look like 'a piece of crap' (his words, not mine, thank you), and if he could say it any nicer he would. Er, I think he means to dress nicely in practice Quidditch robes, but since you're all Gryffindors you could be poor- excuse me...

What Elizabeth seems to be trying to say in my name is that we want you to look presentable and not like the way you lot usually look. If we are to be seen with you publicly, you must wear quality Quidditch practice robes, preferably in your house color and if you don't have those, just wear your House robes.  
You might look like complete fools, but, that's life. Blame your parents and your ancestors. Oh, and if you plan to bring anyone of 'questionable blood' let us know so we can be accompanied by one of our parents so they can finish them-  
Draco doesn't mean anything he says. The whole lot of them are complete idiots and I will never try to write a letter with them in the room again. Anyway, ten o'clock in the morning is fine, and we'll see you there. (This is rather awkward, but I would suggest not bringing any Mugg-  
Oh, just say it Beth. Don't bring any Mudbloods because we might get them. BOO!  
Don't be so immature. This is rather annoying and I hope you all got the message of this, because I haven't got the time to re-write this letter.  
Sincerely,  
Elizabeth M. Malfoy  
Draco A. Malfoy  
Blaise V. Zabini  
Theodore H. Nott

"I can't believe you wrote that!" Elizabeth exclaimed, throwing the pen down, causing a small drop of ink to splash on Draco's hand.

"So are you going to write another one?" Blaise asked, green eyes sparkling.

"What do you think?"

"No."

The three boys laughed, and Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"I bored. Let's go to Knockturn Alley," said Draco. He got up and walked to his fireplace, and grabbed a bunch of green powder. "Well, are you coming?"

"Fine. Let me send this first." She put the letter in a silvery envelope and tied it to an owls' leg. "Ok."

Four 'Knockturn Alley's resounded as each one stepped into the stone fireplace.

"What do you want, Beth?" Blaise asked slyly.

"I want a lot of things. What do you want to get me?" Elizabeth replied casually.

"I don't know a necklace or something…"

"I want a house."

"What? Sorry, I have my limits, Beth, if you didn't know."

"But then, I also want controlling interest in the Falmouth Falcons." She shifted the rack of rather expensive dresses. "But you'll have to settle for buying me this." She picked a dress.

"Aren't you even going to try it on first?"

"No. You can't see it. It's for your seventh year thing."

"Well I'm not paying," he looked at the price, "500 galleons for a dress that you haven't even tried on."

"Oh, fine." Elizabeth walked through a door which led to what looked like a small dressing room. In fact, it was very large and it even had a little bed in it. She quickly put on the black and gold dress (Chanel for Wizards), and put a Good-fit charm on it. The dress now clung in all of the right places, and undoubtedly, she looked stunning. Very quickly, she changed back. She didn't want Blaise to see her, even though he was probably already watching. She felt another presence watching her.

"Are you happy now?"

"I don't know. Does it fit?"

"Of course it fits, that's why I picked it out in the first place."  
"You're welcome," said Blaise as he was purchasing the pricey dress. Elizabeth leaned up and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

"Shouldn't we get going, Emma?" Hermione asked because that day, they were supposed to meet Tom, Jenny, and Lorena at the Leaky Cauldron.

"We can't leave Hermione! Midnight hasn't come with their reply yet!"

Emma stated angrily.

"But Emma, we need to leave and go meet them. Midnight is a smart bird. She'll know where to find you." Ginny told Emma as she walked through the door way.

"So, I don't want to go until Midnight comes." Emma said as she sat down in a chair. "You'll have to move me first."

"Ok, that's easy enough," Fred smiled as he and George walked in the room. "Are you thinking what I am George?"

"Yes, I think I am. Does it involve..." George replied with a bunch of weird gestures.

"It does in fact," Fred told George as they crept up behind Emma, who screamed, and grabbed her like a baby on each side of her.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Hey! Help! Ginny, Hermione..." Emma was interrupted by George who put his hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"You're going to wake up your grandmother," George told her when she looked at him menacingly.

"And we're moving you if you wanted to know. You're the one who said and I quote this, 'You'll have to move me first.'"

To this, Emma rolled her eyes and stopped struggling as they walked out the front door. So, they set her down and each of them put a hand on either of her shoulders to guide her to the alley where they had planned on getting a right from the Knight Bus.

As everyone got on, they were asked where they were going to which they replied, "The Leaky Cauldron." And they all had to pay up.

"I always enjoy riding on the Knight Bus. Don't you, Emma?" Melanie asked Emma as they all sat down.

"Yeah I do enjoy it. The more people to trick."

"Thank you!" Emma called after the Knight Bus as it speeded away from them.

"Well, are we going to go in?" Harry asked the rest of them and they all started up the steps to the bar.

"They're not here yet, Ron told everyone.

"No, they're here, they're just invisible," Fred laughed.

"Well as soon as they get here, we'll go to get yours and any of their Gryffindor colored robes, Ron." Harry told Ron trying to make Ron forget what his older brother just said.

"Hey, look! There they are!" Emma smiled as she waved to the three people who had just entered.

"Hi!" Jenny said as soon as she reached them.

"Hey, Lorena, do you have Quidditch practice robes in our house's colors?" Harry asked.

"No," Lorena replied as her cheeks turned red.

"That's not going to be true for long. We're going to buy you some," Emma told Lorena.

"I don't need any charity."

"This isn't charity," Emma assured her. "It's more like a... When's your birthday?"

"October 2."

"Right, it's more like an early birthday present."

"Well let's go get them!" Melanie cried and they all walked to the brick wall and tapped on the right bricks in the right order.

"Let's use floo powder to get to Mel's house!" Jenny said.

"No, let's not," Lorena replied softly.

"What do you think we should do Tom?" Emma asked.

Tom just shrugged his shoulders.

"Let's have a vote," Ron said.

"Alright, who wants to go to my house by floo powder?" Mel screamed. And everyone but Lorena raised their hands. "Majority wins. Sorry Lorena."

"It's ok. I'll live through it," Lorena said with a smile.

When they finally arrived at the Fudge Mansion, they all chose their rooms, put on their pajamas, and fell asleep, accept for Emma and Melanie, who were waiting for Midnight.

"We've been waiting for Midnight for the past three hours and it is two o'clock in the morning. Can't we just call it a night, Emma?" Melanie asked Emma in a tired voice as she covered her face with a pillow. "Or, at least, can you turn off your light?"

"No, we can not call it a night, Mel, and I can't turn off my light because if it is off, then Midnight won't know if anyone is awake. And she has been taught to wait until she knows there is someone awake in the house of the delivery before she tries to get let in." Emma whispered bitterly at Mel as she paced up and down their room. "But, if she doesn't come with in the next hour, I'll turn in for the night if you really want me to."

"Hey, Emma! I have an idea, how about you shut up?" Ginny yelled in a whisper that would have been heard if she had been on a stage by the back row two football fields away.

"Sorry Ginny, I'll try to be quieter. Just go to sleep you guys and I'll tell you what..." Emma stopped mid-sentence and turned towards the window after hearing a faint click of nails on the window. "Midnight!" And she rushed to the window to open it.

As soon as Midnight got inside, she flew onto Emma's shoulder and held out her leg that had a silvery envelope tied to it. Emma untied it, opened the envelope, and unfolded the letter. It read:

Gryffindor House Team,  
We accept your offer. We will all meet you at ten in the morning at the Leaky Cauldron, even though it is rather grimy and disgusting in there and we really don't go muddle in that riffraff if you know what I mean.  
Blaise Zabini would like to point out that since you chose the field, standard Quidditch rules say that we choose the referee. We hereby choose Severus Snape to be our referee and-  
-and never mind anything else Blaise was going to write here.  
Anyway, Theodore Nott would like to tell you not to look like 'a piece of crap' (his words, not mine, thank you), and if he could say it any nicer he would. Er, I think he means to dress nicely in practice Quidditch robes, but since you're all Gryffindors you could be poor- excuse me...

What Elizabeth seems to be trying to say in my name is that we want you to look presentable and not like the way you lot usually look. If we are to be seen with you publicly, you must wear quality Quidditch practice robes, preferably in your house color and if you don't have those, just wear your House robes.  
You might look like complete fools, but, that's life. Blame your parents and your ancestors. Oh, and if you plan to bring anyone of 'questionable blood' let us know so we can be accompanied by one of our parents so they can finish them-  
Draco doesn't mean anything he says. The whole lot of them are complete idiots and I will never try to write a letter with them in the room again. Anyway, ten o'clock in the morning is fine, and we'll see you there. (This is rather awkward, but I would suggest not bringing any Mugg-  
Oh, just say it Beth. Don't bring any Mudbloods because we might get them. BOO!  
Don't be so immature. This is rather annoying and I hope you all got the message of this, because I haven't got the time to re-write this letter.  
Sincerely,  
Elizabeth M. Malfoy  
Draco A. Malfoy  
Blaise V. Zabini  
Theodore H. Nott

"Well, that was the most beautiful and friendly thing I have ever read!" Ron said sarcastically. "You can hardly grasp what it's really trying to say."

"Oh Ron, really, can't you just give it a rest? We all know that this letter is not holding us with high standards, but it doesn't mean that we need to, um... say bad things about the writing!" Emma yelled at Ron as she turned away from Harry, her eyes now had an unnatural angry glint in them. Everyone knew not to mess with Emma when she got like that. Ron would now have to wait until Emma either smiles and starts to laugh or she scrunches up her face and turns her eyes to red, then to gray, then to blue.

This time, it only took Emma a few seconds to calm down because she was so tired. So, when Emma started to laugh, Ron and Harry were relieved. They even started to laugh along with her. Finally, after about a minute, Emma stopped laughing and following her lead, so did they.

"Emma, do you want to write the reply?" Harry asked cautiously, not wanting another blow up.

"Sure," Emma smiled at Harry's carefulness. "All you need to do is tell me what to write."

"Ok, write:

Dear Slytherin House Team,

We will see you in the Leaky Cauldron on the day of the friendly scrimmage at ten o'clock in the morning. That is fine that you choose Professor Snape as the referee, but if he makes a mistake, we will have spectators to correct him.

"Say, 'Ron would like to tell you guys not to look like 'a piece of crap' either." Ron put in excitedly.

"Right, and that Ron would like to tell you guys not to look like 'a piece of crap' either. And don't worry; we have Quidditch practice robes in the color of our house for each and every one of us. See you at ten.

Sincerely,

Emma P. Black

Harry J. Potter

Ronald B. Weasley"

"That's good. Really good actually to making up off the top of you head in the middle of the night," Emma told Harry as she finished writing what he had said.

"Thanks, Emma."

"Your welcome. Now since we're done with that, as soon as I put this in an envelope, I'll go to my room, and tie it to Midnight's leg. Then, right after I'm done with that, I will collapse on my bed and fall asleep and not wake up until after everyone, as usual."

"Well then, good night." Ron said to Emma.

"Yeah, good night, Emma," Harry stated while taking off his glasses and putting them on the desk beside his bed.

"'Night guys," Emma said softly as she went across the room the door, which she opened. And as soon as she locked the boys' door just in case Kreacher decided to go in there, she jogged back to her room where she did exactly what she said was going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

_Tap, Tap, Tap_! An owl pecked at Elizabeth's window. Grumbling, she got out of her king-sized bed and walked to the large window. She got the letter from the black owl, went to her mahogany desk and opened the letter.

_Dear Slytherin House Team,  
We will see you in the Leaky Cauldron on the day of the friendly scrimmage at ten o'clock in the morning. That is fine that you choose Professor Snape as the referee, but if he makes a mistake, we will have spectators to correct him. Ron would like to tell you guys not to look like a piece of crap either. And don't worry; we have Quidditch practice robes in the color of our house for each and every one of us. See you at ten.  
Sincerely,  
Emma P. Black  
Harry J. Potter  
Ronald B. Weasley_

Her eyebrows furrowed with every word. Her grey-blue eyes burned with rage.

"How dare they? How dare they insult us like this, with this mock letter? I will not take this!" Elizabeth whispered wrathfully.

_Dearest Gryffindor Team,  
I was surprised by your last letter. Your spectators will be happy to know that Professor Snape will not be making any mistakes; he is a qualified Quidditch referee, and all we can say is that we hope you all can stay on your brooms, because this might just be us, but we don't keep Mediwizards at our places of residence. I look forward to joining you tomorrow, and I will be glad to get this wretched mess over with so I can stop corresponding with you lot. I am sick of this! At least use proper grammar! Honestly, maybe you should all be instructed in Muggle grammar and literature.  
Oh, by the way, I'm, not typically awake at two in the morning on Sunday nights. Also, your last letter made me very angry, and when I'm angry, I tend to take it out in Quidditch. I feel sorry for those who will be playing Chaser against me.  
I sincerely hope that this letter wakes you up and your owl pokes the eyes out of a certain Ron Weasley.  
Sleep tight,  
Elizabeth M. Malfoy_  
"What's wrong, Beth?" Elizabeth whipped her head around to see Blaise standing behind her in black pajamas.

"Stupid letter sent by the stupid Gryffindors sent by a bloody owl at bloody two in the damn bloody morning!" Elizabeth hissed sleepily.

"Right, I'm a little afraid of you right now. Er, why don't you go to sleep now? I'll just send this, and I'll write my own reply, okay?"

"O-o-okay," Elizabeth said, interrupted by a large yawn. Blaise smiled.

"I'll take this back to my room now, alright?" Elizabeth yawned and nodded. "And I'll tell all of the damn Gryffindors how we feel, and I'll curse it and send it back, and then I'll join the Ministry and become a magical dancing hat- are you listening?" Blaise asked, but Elizabeth had already fallen asleep at her desk. "Oh, great. You couldn't have fallen asleep in your bed, so now I have to put you there. Peachy."  
Blaise picked her up with ease, and walked to her bed, put her down and pulled the covers over her pale body.

"Nighty-night Beth."

Back in his guest room, Blaise looked at the Gryffindors had sent. He was amused at their bravery… to mock a Slytherin was not a thing to be taken lightly. He was equally amused that Elizabeth had gotten so angry with them. However, Blaise was often amused by things that would make other people cringe.

_Gryffindors,  
Congratulations! You have successfully managed to make my girlfriend thoroughly pissed. Thanks very much for your kind deeds. You know, I almost felt bad for a moment. But then I let the feeling of pity go. Personally, I wouldn't want to insult Elizabeth, (alright, sometimes I can't help myself), but I figure if you do, it's your funeral.  
Draco is much closer to Elizabeth than I am, (logically), so I expect you'll be getting a letter from him too. I'm just the one whom Elizabeth woke up when your owl got her up at two AM.  
Well, I suppose we should keep our emotions under guard until tomorrow, when we kick your red and gold asses in Quidditch.  
Sleep tight,  
Blaise V. Zabini_

After writing, he sent both letters, and Blaise went to sleep.

"Beth! Elizabeth! Wake up!" Blaise said, snickering. She was always up first, so she could get ready. Now it was his turn to gloat. He leaned over and slapped her in the face.

"Huh- what?"

"Beth, it is 9:30 in the morning. We have to be there in twenty minutes."

"What! TWENTY MINUTES!" She raced out of bed into her closet room. Blaise chuckled and walked out of the room to Draco's room.

"She awake now?"

"Yes, and you're welcome."

In her closet room, Elizabeth ransacked through her clothes, looking for one of her nicer Quidditch robes. Finally she chose a green set with a silver clasp. She hurriedly put it on, and looked in the mirror.

"Puniceus labiae!" she said. Her lips now looked as if she had put on lip gloss. Smiling, she grabbed a brush and began to brush her wavy chestnut hair. After it was brushed free of knots, she braided it, so it wouldn't get in her face.

She dug behind her many clothes and grabbed her Firebolt Viridis. She walked to the rest of her House mates.

"Ready?"

Draco smiled his intimidating smile. "Let's go."

They sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Blaise had his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, and she was looking disgusted at all of the dirt and grime.

Besides Blaise and Elizabeth, Draco, Theodore, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malcolm Baddock were all present. Just as they were wondering where the Gryffindor team was, they entered, behind Harry, all dressed in maroon Quidditch robes looking very cinematic.

"Malfoy."

"Potter. How very nice of you to join us. You ready?"

"Perfectly. First, since we actually have manners, let's introduce each other. Malfoy, you know…" and Harry introduced everyone. He turned to Elizabeth. "Melanie Fudge, Elizabeth Malfoy."

"I know Elizabeth."

"Oh, yeah... I remember you. Draco and I met you at the Quidditch Cup. You were the bartender. Yeah."

"No, you just gave me your drink order." Elizabeth looked amused, on the other hand, Melanie was mortified.

"Yeah... and I'm still waiting for it," Elizabeth said, entertained.

"Right, umm, I think we should go ahead, follow us," said Harry, feeling the awkwardness of the situation.

"_Blaise, tu mandare quello lettera_?" said Elizabeth to Blaise in Italian.

"_SØ, perch‚ vuole IO non_?" Blaise replied.

"_Non so. IO domandare se essi preso_ ."

"_Probabilmente non. IO mandato lo troppo tardi._"

"_Bene , IO testamento giusto dovere risultare verso violenza verso risolvere mio rabbia rivista_." Blaise laughed after Elizabeth said that.

Ahead of them, Emma turned to Hermione.

"Did you catch anything they just said?" Emma said, utterly perplexed.

"No. I know it was Italian, though."

"Right. Let's hope they all don't speak it, or we're all dead meat if they speak to each other like that on the field."

"I doubt it. Crabbe and Goyle are too stupid to speak a different language," said Hermione, laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

When they all arrived back at the Fudge Mansion, all of the Slytherin Quidditch team were glaring at all of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and vise versa. If any one were to pass them, they would know instantly that they all hated each other.

As they walked up the steps to the manor, Emma was very glad to see Midnight because she was tired of all tension. She ran up to the bird and it flew to her shoulder.

If Emma hadn't been too preoccupied by the fact that there was something in front of her that was not mad, then she would have noticed that Midnight had two letters in silver envelopes attached to her leg. But of course, the other people noticed this fact because they, unlike Emma had nothing better to do than notice that

Emma's bird had two letters tied to her leg.

"Black, your bird has a letter to deliver," Draco Malfoy sneered at Emma. He couldn't believe that Emma could be so oblivious as to not notice something like that.

"Yeah, they're the letters I sent you last night, at two in the morning, in reply to your letter," Blaise told Emma in a smug voice that made it seem like he was making fun of Midnight for flying too slowly.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Zabini!" Emma yelled at him as she tried to attack Blaise, but she was unsuccessful on account of Fred and George holding her back. "You can insult me, you can insult my family, but you can't insult my bird or my friends!"

"Temper, temper," Theodore Nott said in a mocking voice as he smiled a smile that looked more like a grimace than a smile.

If any of the Slytherin House Quidditch team had known Emma very well, they would have known not to go any further because they would know that you never want to get on Emma's bad side.

By this point, Emma's eyes were blazing and when she finally broke free of her friend's hands; she jumped on to Theodore and started to fight with him the way most muggles fight with each other.

She was too busy trying to destroy Theodore to notice the shouts of warning of her friends'. So when she was grabbed by the shoulders, Emma let out a shriek and fell down with so much force that she brought down her attacker on top of her.

Thinking it was one of her fellow Gryffindors, she started to say, "Get off..." but she stopped mid-sentence when she looked up and saw no other than Draco Malfoy.

As soon as they looked at each other, Emma's face turned as red as a tomato. If it had been someone else, Emma would have just pushed him/her away, but she was too stunned at the fact that the person of whom she had had a major crush on since her first year and his second year was now on top of her.

When she finally gained control of her limbs, Draco said, "Black, what you did that for? I was simply trying to get you off of Theodore."

"Well, I didn't ask you to grab me out of no where when I was busy doing something and would you mind getting off of me? You're making my legs go to sleep," Emma said in response and Draco finally got up off of her. "God, how much do you weigh?"

Draco, instead of answering her, just walked up the stairs into the Fudge Manor followed by the other Slytherins.

"What was that?" Harry asked as they, too, walked up the stairs.

"What was what?" Emma asked in return, but Harry didn't take it. "Oh, that. Back there?" Harry nodded. "Um, Nott got on my nerves, and then Malfoy scared me to death so that I fell down and brought him with me."

"Right..." Harry started.

"Shouldn't we go and make sure that the Slytherins aren't up to something?" Ginny asked interrupting Harry.

"Yeah, we should. I really don't like the idea of seven Slytherins, unsupervised, roaming around in my house."

"I understand that completely. Maybe after we find them, we should go to the Quidditch pitch," Jenny put in.

"Yeah, let's go," Emma said.

When they all finally made outside to the Quidditch pitch, the Gryffindors all heard the Slytherins snort when they saw it, but they didn't pay any attention to them. They were listening to Emma, who was reading Blaise and Elizabeth's letters. They read:

Dearest Gryffindor Team,  
I was surprised by your last letter. Your spectators will be happy to know that Professor Snape will not be making any mistakes; he is a qualified Quidditch referee, and all we can say is that we hope you all can stay on your brooms, because this might just be us, but we don't keep Mediwizards at our places of residence. I look forward to joining you tomorrow, and I will be glad to get this wretched mess over with so I can stop corresponding with you lot. I am sick of this! At least use proper grammar! Honestly, maybe you should all be instructed in Muggle grammar and literature.  
Oh, by the way, I'm, not typically awake at two in the morning on Sunday nights. Also, your last letter made me very angry, and when I'm angry, I tend to take it out in Quidditch. I feel sorry for those who will be playing Chaser against me.  
I sincerely hope that this letter wakes you up and your owl pokes the eyes out of a certain Ron Weasley.  
Sleep tight,  
Elizabeth M. Malfoy

_Gryffindors,  
Congratulations! You have successfully managed to make my girlfriend thoroughly pissed. Thanks very much for your kind deeds. You know, I almost felt bad for a moment. But then I let the feeling of pity go. Personally, I wouldn't want to insult Elizabeth, (alright, sometimes I can't help myself), but I figure if you do, it's your funeral.  
Draco is much closer to Elizabeth than I am, (logically), so I expect you'll be getting a letter from him too. I'm just the one whom Elizabeth woke up when your owl got her up at two AM.  
Well, I suppose we should keep our emotions under guard until tomorrow, when we kick your red and gold asses in Quidditch.  
Sleep tight,  
Blaise V. Zabini_


	9. Chapter 9

­**Chapter Nine:**

"'…and your owl pokes the eyes out of a certain Ron Weasley.' I mean, come on," Emma laughed. Unfortunately for her, Elizabeth heard. Theodore, Blaise and Draco sniggered at her. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed with fury.

"If you'll excuse me?" she said, and walked over to the Gryffindors and slapped Emma squarely in the face, and walked back to her team with a perfectly calm face. Emma, astonished, looked at her friends. Harry grimaced. Emma was about to explode.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU, YOU FOUL PIECE OF CRAP!" Emma screamed, and ran towards the Slytherin girl, tackling her. Elizabeth didn't fall, she only stumbled. Emma continued her attack on Elizabeth, raining down punches.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Black?" Elizabeth sneered. Calmly, Elizabeth blocked one of the Gryffindors' punches and pinched the sensitive area between the thumb and forefinger. Emma screamed in pain, and kicked Elizabeth. Even though it hurt, Elizabeth just slapped Emma in the face, and was about to do it a second time when Ron grabbed Emma off her, and someone else yanked Elizabeth away. She knew it was Blaise.

"BLAISE! Get off me!" she yelled.

"Do you promise to let it go?" he whispered in her year.

"Fine. Just, put me down." Blaise let go. "Hey, Black! Come here, please." Elizabeth walked forward, right hand extended. Emma walked forward, grudgingly.

"Truce?" Elizabeth said. "At least for the game, I mean."

"Fine," said Emma, and she shook her hand.

"Now that you have _settled_, shall we begin?" a voice drawled in an oily voice.

"Yes, Professor, we're all ready. Thank you for coming," Draco said.

"Yes, yes, you're welcome. Mount your brooms. Ready?" Professor Snape said, and released the balls. "Go!" he blew the whistle.

The Quaffle was in Blaise's possession, and Elizabeth was zigzagging around him.

"Elizabeth, a destra!" Blaise said, and Elizabeth moved to the right, Blaise passed her the ball, and she… scored. After the Quaffle had gone through one of Gryffindors' rings, Emma whammed a Bludger at Elizabeth, which hit Elizabeth hard on the back.

Three hours later, Slytherin had scored twenty-two times, making their score two-hundred and twenty to Gryffindors' seventy. Emma had to admit, Elizabeth and Blaise made a great team, and she was pretty sure Theodore had actually _let _them score a few times. She hoped Harry caught the Snitch soon. Everybody was beginning to get tired.

Almost as if reading her thoughts, Harry suddenly accelerated, and after a moment, held out something in his hand. It was the Snitch.

Snape blew the whistle hard. Both teams fly to the ground, surrounding the Potions master.

"As you all know, Potter caught the Snitch, but the game is tied. Frankly, since it's raining, and this is just a scrimmage, the tie stands. If you'll all excuse me, I have to go," said Snape, and he Disapparated.

"Bene, quello fu un piuttosto deprimente finale," Blaise said.

"È per pioggia, perå, cosØ forse è buono nessuno uno vinto," Elizabeth replied, looking at Blaise.

"Non so da ogni parte tu due, solo Ho fame. Lasciare ci fermata da il Rotolo Serpente," Draco said, adding into the conversation.

"Do you _have_ to speak in a foreign language right in front of us?" Jenny said, face bright red.

"Yes, sorry, piccolo pomodoro." Blaise laughed when Elizabeth called the small girl a small tomato. "You can have a choice of what language, though. French, Italian, Latin, or Greek."

"We happened to be quite bilingual," said Draco, sneering.

"Right, that's nice. Is this a match, then?"

"Yes, we don't know about you, but we're going to have lunch now. See you all in a week," Theodore said, and he and Draco Disapparated. Blaise put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

"Au revoir, et Mai vous toutes étouffer one une souris," Elizabeth said to the Gryffindors before Blaise Disapparated with her.

"Did she just say 'Good bye you best go open a bank account'?" Ron said, confused.

"I somehow doubt that, Ron," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, that was an interesting display earlier, Elizabeth," Draco said, picking at his steak au poivre, a smile playing at his lips.

"Oh, shut up, Draco. What about the episode with _you_ and Black?"

"Don't look at me; I was just pulling that girl off of Theo. She has some anger issues, doesn't she?" Draco said, and the Slytherins laughed. Blaise took a bite of Elizabeth's chicken before ordering a glass of Madeira wine. When it came, Elizabeth drank out of it.

"You're not of age yet, Elizabeth, that's illegal."

"So when have you ever cared about something being illegal or not?" she asked innocently.

"Good point. So Blaise, your party is tonight, or tomorrow night?"

"Tonight. You're coming, both of you, right?" He nodded at Draco and Theo.

"Yes, I suppose, are we Elizabeth?" Draco asked lazily.

"Yes."

"That's your answer then, Blaise."

"And you, Theo?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

Four hours later, Elizabeth was putting on a dark green silk dress. She had on an Emerald necklace to match, and as usual, looked gorgeous. She was one of those girls who could pull off any look they wanted. Elizabeth wondered who else would be at Blaise's party. The usual Slytherins, of course, and some of Blaise's Italian and French relatives, but Blaise wouldn't tell her who else.

"_Who_ is coming, mother?" Blaise said, hoping her misheard his mother.

"Well, the Fudges' and one of their daughters' friends, Emma I believe her name was… it isn't a problem, is it?"

"It _is_ a problem, Mother. Elizabeth hates Emma."

"Well, Elizabeth can get over it. Why is everything always about her, anyway?"

"Mother," Blaise began patiently. His mother was aging, and she tended to forget things after his father died. "Elizabeth is going to be my wife, remember? You signed the documents yourself thirteen years ago."

"Oh, yes, I remember now, you announce it tonight, don't you? Well, I best go upstairs to rest now, so I can see it later. Buona notte, mio figlio," she said.

"Goodnight, Mother."

"I don't have anything to wear, Mel," Emma whined.

"Oh, wear this," said Melanie Fudge, tossing Emma a red dress.

"Fine. I don't see why I have to go with you, anyway."

"If I have to go to a Slytherin party, you do too."

"Haven't we had enough of Slytherins today?" Emma asked, putting on the velvet dress.

_Knock, knock, knock._ "Girls? Are you ready?" Melanie's mum asked.

"Yeah, mum, coming!" Mel opened the door, and she and Emma walked into the hall. They were greeted by Melanie's parents.

"Don't you two look nice," Cornelius Fudge said. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Yes, Dad."

"The Malfoy family!" the doorman, yelled out, introducing the Malfoys to the hall. Once the family was down the steps, Blaise took Elizabeth's hand, and smiled.

"So, Zabini, you announce it tonight, don't you?" Lucius said, looking as if he really didn't care.

Blaise, who was almost the same height as Lucius, nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good," Lucius said, and walked over to Theo's father.

Blaise, Elizabeth noticed, was wearing a white shirt that contrasted with his black hair beautifully.

"Tu guarda bellissima stanotte, Beth," and whispered in her ear. He had to lean down, as he was a good seven inches taller than her.

"Tu fare anche," Elizabeth said. Blaise laughed.

"The Fudge family, and Emma Black!" the announcer called. Elizabeth paled, if her pale skin could go any whiter.

"What? Blaise, you invited _them_?"

"My _mother_ invited the Fudges, and let them bring along Black."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"No, and I was hoping you wouldn't find out. Stanotte Ÿ poich‚ ci."

"No, tonight is for you. There is only a small bit of us tonight."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Italian, French, Latin and Greek speakers," Emma sneered.

"Welcome, _Emma_ and _Melanie_." He put an emphasis on their names.

"Happy Birthday, Zabini," Melanie said grudgingly. Her parents made her say that.

"Thanks. Now, if you'll excuse us, Elizabeth and I must go."

"Whatever."

"I have your birthday present. Do you want it?" Elizabeth asked, concealing a smile.

"Yes."

"I've hidden it somewhere, and you have to find it." Blaise smiled.

"You're too predictable when it comes to this. Just give it to me."

"What? No patience? Fine," she said, and handed him two gifts, one small, one very large, (so large she had to perform a shrinking spell to get it there), wrapped in silver. He opened them. One was a Slytherin House ring, made of white gold, emeralds and diamonds; the other was a sword. Not just any sword. It had a silver hilt which had Emeralds, Onyx and Rubies embedded in it, and it carried the engraving, _Potente bugie con il spada._ Power lies with the sword.

Blaise looked at Elizabeth with his almost black eyes. "Thanks, Beth."

"Do you like it?" she asked, uncertain of his reaction.

"Of course I do," he replied, smiling one of his rare, true smiles. "Mi piace tutto molto."

"Good."

"Beth, come inside, we are going to announce it tonight, and I must wake Mother."

He must his arm around her waist and led her back inside.

A few minutes later, after waking his mother, Blaise was standing in front of his entire guests, who were sitting at an extremely large table. Elizabeth was sitting at his right, looking nervous. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Dear guests, I am pleased to tell you tonight of my engagement to Elizabeth Malfoy," Blaise began. The Gryffindors' eyes widened, and Emma and Melanie exchanged glances. "When Elizabeth turns seventeen next June, we shall wed." Applause rang out through the hall. Blaise smiled and sat down. He grabbed Elizabeth's hand, and started to toy with it.

"Married?" Emma said with disbelief. "Don't you think they're a little too young for that?"

"Emma, you're so naïve. It's probably been arranged since they were little."

"But, weren't they dating each other or something?"

"Yeah, but, I mean, what's the point of dating anyone else?"

"Wow, arranged marriage."

"Well, it could be unarranged, but I doubt it. In most Pureblood families, you don't marry for love; you marry for status and wealth. Needless to say, the Zabinis and the Malfoys are the two richest Pureblood families. To marry into either of those families is like marrying into the royal family," Melanie said, in between bites of rosemary chicken.

"How do you know all that?"

"Father made me learn. Anyway, back to the subject, the Malfoy family alone has a net worth of over seven billion Galleons, and the Zabini family, has about six and a half billion. That's why they always have the best of everything. Wow, I really don't want to be around Malfoy when she's married. She always looks good now; think of what she'll have with all of that money- she'll be perfect, as usual."

"I kind of feel bad for her… wait- the moment's passed," Emma said, laughing.

"What's wrong, Beth?" Blaise asked, perplexed.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. Why?"

"You seem upset."

"Probably because Black and Fudge have been staring at you for the last ten minutes…"

"You're jealous? _You_?" Blaise asked.

"Wow, Mel, this is boring. I don't suppose you want to dance with me?" Emma said, looking at the dancing couples.

"Okay," said Melanie, amused. They made their way to the floor, and began a waltz. They passed Elizabeth and Blaise, and Emma could've sworn that Elizabeth was laughing a _real_ laugh, not the cruel laugh the Gryffindors usually heard. But, when Emma looked back, Elizabeth was facing Blaise.

"Don't you think Blaise is really hot?" Melanie asked in Emma's ear. "I mean, if he wasn't a Slytherin, not to mention engaged, then I'd go out with him."

"Mel!"

"What? Just out of pure physical attraction, and-" Mel froze. Behind Emma, Draco Malfoy stood. He tapped Emma's shoulder. She whipped around.

"Yes?"

"May I cut in?" he asked Melanie. She nodded, and he and Emma began dancing. Elizabeth and Blaise passed Emma again, but this time, Elizabeth was glaring at the Gryffindor girl. "Ignore her. No offense or anything, but she really doesn't like you that much," Draco said.

"That much I figured out," said Emma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

Emma laughed and Draco smiled a real, dazzling smile at her that made Emma's heart stop because she was used to seeing a sneer on his face.

"I like your laugh, Black."

With that, Emma's face turned slightly pink and she angled her face away from Malfoy, embarrassed.

After a few minutes of dancing, Emma looked at Draco with her deep baby blue eyes and asked, "Why did you ask me to dance? I thought you hated me?"

After looking into Emma's eyes with a thoughtful look, Draco suddenly stopped dancing causing the couple next to them to run into them, and replied, "Because you look beautiful tonight." Draco looked anything, but embarrassed. Emma couldn't believe how brave he was to say something like that about someone who was in the Gryffindor house.

Before Emma knew it, Draco had put his left hand on the small of her back, her right hand on his shoulder, and her left hand in his right. They were dancing again, only this time, Emma's head rested on Draco's shoulder.

After a little while, Elizabeth walked by them and could hardly believer her eyes, her enemy with her head resting against her only brother's shoulder. "How dare she," she said, but was too tired to say anything more.

"How dare who?" Blaise asked as he looked at Elizabeth with concern, not looking where she was looking.

"Never mind. I'm going to go sit down. I'm a little tired," Beth told her soon to be husband as she walked over to a chair and sat down with grace like a swan's. She felt her eyelids start to feel heavy and tried to keep them open.

"What's wrong, Beth? Are you sick?" Blaise asked with pure concern in is voice.

"No, no... I'm just tired. I've been through a lot today," Elizabeth assured him.

"Well I think you should go upstairs and go to sleep," Blaise said as he helped her up out of her chair.

"Ok. I guess I will," Beth replied wearily.

Once they made it to the third story of Blaise's manor, Elizabeth started to fall asleep, so Blaise picked her up and brought her up to a huge bedroom with a king-sized bed in it. Then, Blaise put her in the bed and put the hair on Elizabeth's face behind her ear.

"Good night, Beth," Blaise said softly as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

Meanwhile, down in the ballroom, Emma was having the happiest night of her life. She was dancing with her crush since her first year and had been for what seemed like ages, but Emma didn't care.

'The best part about dancing with Draco,' Emma thought to herself, 'is that I get to put my head on his shoulder and he smells really good.'

Emma smiled to herself and lifted her head for the first time in what seemed like ages. Draco, who had happened to be looking at her, chuckled and said, "I was getting worried there for a second. I thought you might have fallen asleep or something."

"Well, don't you worry, I didn't fall asleep," Emma smiled in response.

Draco smiled and pulled her closer and suddenly, Emma was engulfed in the smell of Draco and she felt like she was going to faint.

But their slow dancing didn't last long because suddenly Draco stiffened and whispered in Emma's ear, "Fudge is standing behind you," and he let go of her reluctantly.

Unexpectedly, Emma got very cold because she was used to the warmth of Draco.

"Um, Emma! Turn around!" Melanie stated in an annoyed sort of voice and Emma did so.

When she turned around, Emma saw that her friend was very, very annoyed.

"You two have been dancing for the last four hours! And it is right now one o'clock in the morning! I have been waiting very patiently, but now I can't stand it! We are leaving now!" Melanie practically yelled.

"Alright, alright. Fine. Be that way. I'll be there in a few minutes," Emma told Mel in a dreamy voice. Melanie rolled her eyes, she knew that she wouldn't hear the end of this.

"Ok. A few minutes," and Melanie turned and walked away. "I'll be waiting over here and if you aren't here when a few minutes are up, I'll force you to come."

As Emma turned back towards Draco, she rolled her eyes, and then looked at him apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I'd best be going too," Draco said with hooded eyes so that Emma couldn't see what he was thinking or feeling.

"Ok. Well, thanks for the dance! I guess I'll see you in a week."

"Your welcome. Yes, you will see me in a week." And Draco turned around and walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

_Lucius held the seven-month old baby girl in his arms. Narcissa stood, walking to her husband._

"_Does this mean Bella-?"_

"_Lost the trial, yes. This is your niece, Elizabeth."_

"_What surname are you going to use?" Narcissa said, waiting patiently. She knew who had actually fathered the child, and it wasn't her brother-in- law._

"_Malfoy. I recognize her as my legitimate child. Bella has kept my name for her anyway." He handed the bundle to his wife. "Take her to Draco's old nursery; that will suffice for now."_

"_Elizabeth! Elizabeth, wake up!" Draco shook his four year old sister._

"_W-w-why?" Elizabeth said, failing to stifle a yawn._

"_It's Christmas and I have presents! I got a broom!"_

_She sat up. "A real one?" she asked, suddenly awake. Draco nodded, and tossed her a small wrapped package. "What's this?"_

"_Your present. It's from Father, I think."_

_Elizabeth opened it. Inside the small black velvet box, there was a necklace, adorned with a masterfully-worked purple stone that seemed to glow. On the back, a small word was engraved: _Black. _A tiny card fell out of the box._

"'_From your Mother.'"_

Elizabeth woke up from her long sleep. Blaise was in the corner, sleeping on an armchair. Silently, she got up and walked to him. Elizabeth gently shook him, and the dark-haired Slytherin boy woke up.

"Blaise. Blaise, let's do something. I'm tired of sitting around here doing nothing."

Groggily, Blaise replied, "What do you want to do, then, be a rebel?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, we _could_ go to the Muggle world, if you're not scared or anything…"

"Me? Scared by Muggles? Theo will probably not want to go; I mean, remember his last run-in with Muggles?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Let's go boating."

"Boating? As in physical labor boating?"

"No, as in top speed, mechanical boating."

"Alright. But, who's going to drive, then?"

"I can drive a boat."

"Since when?"

"Since Draco, Theo and I went out to the channel last year, when you were sick."

"That's where you went? I thought you went to-" Elizabeth began, but Blaise leaned down and kissed her. He whispered something in Elizabeth's ear, and her eyes widened. "No, Blaise, you have to wait! You know the code."

"And I also know ways around the code…"

"No," Elizabeth said. Changing the subject, she added, "We should tell Draco and Theo. You can find them; I have to go home to get my things. And Draco's things, I suppose." Blaise let go of her.

"Fine." He turned, and added, "But I will have it."

"I know."

Elizabeth was wearing a designer bikini under her brown dress. She had on Chanel Sunglasses for Wizards, and she toted a Louis Vuitton bag, which had her wand, towel, and keys in it.

"Ready?" Elizabeth said to the three Slytherins, who were all waiting in the foyer of Blaise's house.

"We've been ready for a couple of hours now, Beth," Blaise said, apparently annoyed. Elizabeth grinned sheepishly, and then shrugged.

"Let's go." Elizabeth grabbed Blaise and the Slytherins Disapparated.

"Hey, Beth!" Blaise called out. "We're going in, okay?"

"Yeah, sure…"

"You want to come with us?"

"No, that's quite alright."

"Suit yourself." Two splashes were heard. Elizabeth shifted her position. She didn't notice that Blaise was sneaking up behind her.

SPLASH! Elizabeth was now in the lake, and the others were laughing.

"EWWW!" Elizabeth shrieked. "There are kelpies and grindylows in here!" She swam over to where her boyfriend was standing on the boat, fully clothed. "Blaise, could you give me a hand, please?" He reached his hand down. Elizabeth yanked as hard as she could, and he came toppling into the water, landing on top of her.

"Damn it, Elizabeth!" Blaise swore. "Elizabeth?" They only saw bubbles for a few moments. Then, Elizabeth came up, face red.

"BLAISE! You lost me my sunglasses! GET THEM BACK, NOW!" Blaise pulled her closer.

"No way, Bethy. I don't think I owe you any favors right now," Blaise whispered, sneering. "You ruined my shirt," he added as an afterthought.

"So? It's not like you can't afford another one."

"Then, buy new sunglasses."

"I can't. They were limited edition," Elizabeth whined. Then, she brightened up a bit. "Oh well. Your loss. You bought them."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

By the time Emma and Melanie reached Melanie's home, they weren't speaking to each other. They had been fighting over whether or not Melanie should have waited to interrupt Emma's and Draco's dance.

As they went upstairs to Melanie's room, all that was heard was the two Gryffindors were their footsteps and the slamming of Melanie's door.

"What's up with them?" Melanie's father, Cornelius Fudge, asked his wife.

"I don't know they're normally perfectly chummy with each other. Maybe they did something the other didn't like at the party," replied Jacqueline Fudge.

"Maybe. I'm so glad I'm not a girl, they're so hard to understand."

"I know what might have set them off!" Jacqueline said as though her husband hadn't spoken. "Every so often I would look over at them to see how the girls were getting along. The first few times, they were sitting down talking. Then, one time I glanced over and saw them dancing with each other, which was rather hilarious, but when I looked back, Mel was sitting by herself and Emma was dancing with some person with stunning blonde hair."

"Blonde hair, huh? I wonder who it was."

As soon as Emma and Melanie got upstairs, Emma yelled, "Why did you have to go ruin my dance!" because she couldn't stand not talking.

But, Melanie didn't answer, she just went on putting on her pajamas as though she didn't hear Emma.

"Mel! Answer me! It's only polite."

Finally giving in, Melanie yelled, "Well it's only polite to leave your best friend at a party where mostly everyone there is either glaring at her or not even acknowledging her presence just to dance with your crush. Not! And especially for FOUR FREAKING HOURS!"

"Well sor-ry. You were just the one who agreed to let Draco cut in our dancing."

"If I had known that you guys would be dancing for four hours, then I wouldn't have agreed. Three hours of trying to talk to people who so apparently hate you never agrees with anybody."

"Ohmigod! If I had known I would have so cut the dancing shorter by at least two hours!" Emma told Mel with wide eyes.

"No you wouldn't have," Mel laughed

"No, you're right, I wouldn't have," Emma replied, smiling.

"But thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"You're very welcome, any time."

"Thanks," Mel smiled widely at her friend, but it soon turned into a yawn. "Maybe we should go to sleep."

"Yeah. We should. I'm kind of tired," Emma replied after stifling a yawn.

"Well you should be, after all, it _is_ two in the morning," Mel stated as they both got into bed.

"Goodnight, Mel," Emma said after a while.

"'Night."

The next morning, Emma woke up before Melanie at noon. She had been awakened by a dream. This dream was about her uncle, Sirius. Emma had dreamt that he had walked through the door to Mel's room. She didn't see the rest because she woke up.

When Emma got over her dream, she got up out of bed and went over to the window where she looked out onto the Fudge's Quidditch field and Jacqueline's garden. There, she started to think about the one thing that brought her mind off of everything: flying. She ached to go get her broom and zoom out of the window.

'Why can't Mel wake up sooner?' Emma thought to herself. 'I want to go fly!'

Then, just as though Mel was reading Emma's thoughts, she started to stir and then after a few seconds Mel opened her eyes and roll onto her left side to look at her best friend.

"How long have you been up?" Mel asked drowsily as she rubbed her eyes.

"About half an hour," Emma replied simply.

"Oh, just let me wake up a bit more and then we can do something."

"Ok, fine by me as long as we go flying sometime today!"

"That's fine," Mel said as she sat up and got out of bed.

About ten minutes later, Mel and Emma were dressed and ready to go down stairs, but as they rounded the last corner of the stairs, Mel's house elf, Tuffy, came running up to them saying after curtsying deeply, "Tuffy was told by Master Cornelius to get young Mistress and Miss Black. Master said they was to come to breakfast."

"Tell dad that we'll eat later Tuffy! We were just about to go flying!" Mel told Tuffy in a distracted voice.

"Tuffy was told to tell young Mistress and Miss Black to come to breakfast now!" Tuffy said in her high squeaky voice.

"Fine then. We'll come."

And to that, Emma and Mel followed Tuffy to the dining hall.

"Dad," Mel said as soon as they opened the door to the hall, "we were just about to go flying and we're not very hungry! Isn't that right Em?"

"Um... yes that is correct Mel," Emma replied unsurely to Melanie's question.

"Sit down Melanie. Emma," Cornelius Fudge said in a firm voice. To which Emma and Melanie both sat down immediately.

As soon as they sat down, all sorts of food appeared on their plates. There were waffles, pancakes, strawberries, bananas, cantaloupe, watermelon, raspberries, etc.

When breakfast was finished, Mel and Emma raced out to the backyard, got on their brooms, and kicked off.

The moment Emma was in the air, she spun and flew in loops. Mel tried to keep up, but couldn't because when Emma got going, she flew very fast and no one except for Harry could ever keep up.

"Emma, wait! Slow down! You're going too fast!" Mel screamed and Emma slowed down and flew to her friend.

"Sorry sometimes I get a little carried away."

"SOMETIMES? You always get carried away."

"Yeah I guess I do," Emma said laughing as she flew around Melanie.

"Do you want to practice? We could bewitch something to be our moving target."

"Ok." And for the next few hours they practiced Quidditch.


End file.
